


【九貂九&东马&囧一&玹港昀】米开朗基罗

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, NCT127
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Inspired by Blade Runner series, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 英雄听歌说话
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. 上

房门打开的时候金廷祐正翘着一条腿坐在书桌上。端着托盘小步走进来的是戴面纱的侍者，金廷祐叹口气。他从桌子上跳下来，趁着接过餐盘的机会凑近了去看那个“人”，面纱之下是没有眼睛和嘴之类特征的模糊面部。面具之下仍是面具。

又是个人偶，金廷祐嘟哝着。这种人偶做工十分精巧，也忠于命令；它们本不懂得思考，却会对金廷祐的话做“反应”；当然它们的每一步调，甚至偶尔露出的“表情”，全都是出于主人的控制。可是金廷祐在这里待了一个周——这个房间没窗也没有表，他是根据送餐次数猜的——一个活人也没见到。幸好金廷祐对这里有十足十的兴趣，毕竟他是位人偶师。

至少曾经是。

这些人偶太精致了，可惜浑身散发着“只能看不能摸”的气质；金廷祐看了一会，总觉得这些人偶——除了脸——缺少些什么。他觉得有点无聊，但又不能轻举妄动；神秘的幕后主人现在也必定通过什么设备监视着他。最开始的几天金廷祐就仔细看过，这些人偶没有任何声音处理设备，它们是聋子也是哑巴；可是连续三次送来的食物都不顶饱、金廷祐故意躺在书桌上抱怨“有钱造人没钱吃饭”的第二天，食物的分量就增加了。

手上失去餐盘的重量之后人偶微微鞠了一躬就离开了房间。金廷祐坐在桌子前一边吃饭一边思考。东西很好吃，更不提吃饭这件事本身就是非常难得的享受；普通人大部分生存需求要靠能量饮料解决，但是金廷祐被软禁期间顿顿都有正经餐食。金廷祐的房间更是处处彰显财大气粗的气质，装潢风格完全就是西洋功夫片里才会有的设置：书桌背后的墙上盘着一只张扬的金色中国龙。更令人惊讶的是房间一侧放着齐备的人偶师工具，虽然不是他用习惯的那些，却也面面俱到。金廷祐看着一排整齐的刻刀和木料，不觉有些手痒。

金廷祐自我克制了很久，偏偏思维在人身自由受限时更加灵活。他摸了摸口袋，里面有他前两天在这里做的木制小狗。他把那个灵巧的小玩意掏出来，那只狗狗玩偶在他口袋里闷了两天，现在快活地在他手心里打了个滚。他很久没有自由自在地做想做的，忽然觉得没由来地轻松。金廷祐把那只小狗放到桌子上，看它“嗅着”食物气味去扒他的碗。金廷祐这才注意到饭碗下面压着一张粉红色的名片，他忘了以前的餐盘上是不是也有这样的东西。金廷祐伸手去抽那张卡片——

他面前的圆形门忽然被人掰开，里面挤出一个男孩的脑袋。金廷祐悄悄向后握住一把刻刀，眼睛紧盯着那个不速之客。金廷祐只看一眼就知道这是个人，同时他还想起刚才忽略的问题：给他送饭的人偶全都没有第二性别特征。而现在闯进来的这个咋咋唬唬的男孩子是个Alpha。

“把刀放下！哎，别紧张，我是来救你的——”那个不速之客一眼就看穿了他的动作，却反过来劝他放松。金廷祐看出他功夫不浅，反抗大约没什么用，干脆地把刻刀放开了。那个男孩顺势来拉他的手，动作很快，金廷祐堪堪来得及去捞餐盘上的机巧小狗。那只小狗早就叼住了名片往外拽，金廷祐这么一扯就把名片撕成两半，但他顾不上了。

那个男孩拉着金廷祐跑出去，匆匆做了自我介绍，名字是李东赫。外面的走廊是现代装潢风格，和金廷祐的“牢房”样式大相径庭。他们经过三个拐角之后就遇到人偶的前后夹击，李东赫果然身手很好，但是凭他一个人也无法解决前仆后继的人偶；金廷祐早就琢磨出这些人偶的结构关窍。他回身一脚踹中一个人偶的命门，那个人偶向后倒退两步就不再动弹，刚好成为路障。李东赫给了他一个惊艳的眼神，还未出声夸奖打斗声就从他们背后传来，一段双节棍破空而出替他们清了路。

“敏亨哥！你好慢！”李东赫冲着路另一头的男孩撒娇，身上动作倒也不慢。他学着金廷祐的样子也放倒了几个人偶 ，然后引着金廷祐往李敏亨身边跑。

“这里地形太复杂，泰容哥在外面等。”李敏亨说，他冲着金廷祐点点头算是打了个招呼。听到李泰容的名字金廷祐就放心起来，这位继承武馆的年轻家主是这个科技制霸的社会里为数不多古朴又善良的人，来救他的两位少侠估计就是他弟弟。李敏亨在前面领路，他们沿着毫无装饰的银色机械走廊朝出口跑。

金廷祐忽然笑出了声，他克制地生活了很久，冒险忽然自己找上了门。

金廷祐在李家的大厅里坐着，李泰容让他在这里稍等。他有点累，可是李泰容让他等候的语气颇为郑重，他也不敢打盹。李家的两个弟弟怕他逃走一样一左一右挤着他坐在沙发上。他俩坐得板板正正，金廷祐也不好意思太懒散，但等待过程实在无趣，他干脆从口袋里摸出那个机巧小狗在手心里摆弄。

金廷祐用余光发现两个小孩的眼神都朝他的方向转过来，李敏亨目不转睛看他手里的玩具，李东赫却好像越过他在看李敏亨。

“你做的？”李敏亨问。

“我做的。”金廷祐说。李敏亨这才把视线转过来好好看金廷祐，他似乎憋了很多其他的问题却不知道先问哪一个，眉毛不停地动。幸好这时李泰容回来了。他招招手让金廷祐过去，临走前又和两个弟弟道了晚安，显然是要和金廷祐长谈。李泰容拉着金廷祐离开之后李东赫拽了拽还在原地的李敏亨：“走吧。”

“做什么？”李敏亨问。

“去给你上药。刚才去救人的时候你受伤了吧。”李东赫说。

“你怎么知道？”李敏亨不好意思地挠挠自己后脑勺。李东赫朝他嘟嘴他才明白自己是被李东赫“试探”了。李敏亨不打自招，只好小心地说是为了躲避攻击后背撞在了墙上，又因为胳膊被拽住限制了动作可能有些拉伤。

“你找到我们的时候抬手的幅度比以前小我就觉得不对劲。”李东赫说，他们一起穿过练武场回到他们合用的房间去。无需指示，李敏亨已经脱掉腰以上的练功服，露出精壮的上半身。李东赫让李敏亨趴下，他用指尖描了描李敏亨背肌的线条。李东赫看不够他，可是当务之急是处理李敏亨的伤。这是从小开始的习惯。李泰容年纪轻轻就得扛起整个家，没法事无巨细照顾他们两个；李敏亨和李东赫年纪更近，少不得互相照顾。

简单的检查之后李东赫松了口气，李敏亨的伤不重；如他所说一侧的斜方肌有一片不大不小的淤青，右手上臂似乎也有些红肿。李东赫从抽屉里摸出药油，在手心里搓热了才按在李敏亨背后。李敏亨嘶的一声喊出来，很快又咬着下唇安静下去。李敏亨觉得自己应该做个有责任心的二哥，却再也分不清实际上是不是他依赖李东赫更多。练武之人受伤在所难免，但是额外让李东赫担心难过更让他愧疚。李东赫其实不反感给李敏亨上药，吃李敏亨豆腐的机会他一个也不放过。但是他看不得李敏亨吃苦受痛。

“明天要不要翘掉晨练去找泰一哥玩？”李东赫忽然说。李敏亨过于沉默了，他想活跃气氛。

“泰容哥知道了会生气的。”李敏亨明白他的意思，今天身体上吃了亏不好受，明天就要做点有趣的事加倍快乐回来。

“生气也没关系，不就是蹲三个小时马步。大不了我替你一起受了。”李东赫拿出身为Alpha的傲气——毕竟他两个哥哥一个是Omega，一个是Beta——接着给李敏亨肿起来的胳膊冷敷，李敏亨这下真的嚎起来。李东赫大咧咧拍一下李敏亨后背上没有伤的地方，又流连地摸摸捏捏。

“他是哥哥。你要听话。”李敏亨由着他揩油，李东赫的手已经滑到他腰上。

“那你也不是为了他活着的。”李东赫不满道。

“我知道，”李敏亨觉得后背的药油已经干得差不多了，他翻过身来躺成一个大字，“我是为你活着的。”

“你也是哥哥，所以我听话。”李东赫狡黠地笑了，李敏亨张开的双臂刚好够躺。他们安静地在药油的味道里躺了一会。李东赫觉得他可能就要这样在李敏亨怀里睡过去，但是李敏亨打破了沉默。

“金廷祐是个Alpha。”李敏亨的语气倒不想是想要激起什么讨论，他只是思考时出了声。

“我也是个Alpha。”李东赫翻过来趴在李敏亨身上，隔着胸腔他能听见李敏亨的呼吸和心跳。

“别瞎吃醋。”李敏亨掐掐他的脸，手顺势搭在李东赫后颈玩他的发稍，“以前咱们去救的都是Omega，为什么这次却是一个Alpha？而且，他是人偶师吧，好像还不是普通的人偶师。”李东赫完全没有搭腔，他过于享受和李敏亨独处的时间，已经放松地睡着了。

经过武馆的走廊时金廷祐一直在四处张望，这里和软禁他的那个房间的风格实在很像，仿佛是故意做成那样给他看的，毕竟逃出来的时候他没有见过其他类似的房间。金廷祐思考着，根本没注意前面的李泰容已经停了脚步，他差点撞在他身上。金廷祐道歉以前李泰容首先发了话：“知道你很累却一直不让你去休息真是抱歉，只是晚饭的准备花了点时间。是我做的，不知道合不合你胃口。”

他们在一个小小的餐桌前面对面坐下，看金廷祐一副拘谨样子李泰容又说他们去救人之前都吃过了，让金廷祐不要在意他。但是桌子上还有一套餐具，李泰容说该坐在这里的是个大忙人，从来没有准时吃过饭。金廷祐这才觉得饿，他干脆不再客气；李泰容做的东西很好吃，这又让他想起软禁他的地方。相似的装潢，相似的食物，只是这里有更多人情味，处处透着力量。金廷祐边吃边小心觑李泰容的神色，他不笑的时候看起来总是很严肃，可是一开口说话就打破那种强烈印象。金廷祐很想知道他把他带来这里到底是为什么，却找不到合适的时机提问。这时房间尽头小小的纸门刷得一下被拉开，来人金廷祐倒是一点不陌生。郑在玹手里掌握有这个城市最强大的医疗科技帝国，剩下一副餐具显然是留给他的。

“你就是廷祐？”郑在玹饿极了，他狼吞虎咽吃掉半碗饭才和金廷祐打招呼。金廷祐没想到他会和李家的武馆有关联。郑在玹是Alpha，而李泰容是Omega；金廷祐直觉以为他们是恋人，可是看他们的互动更像是认识很久的朋友。

“很久没有见到你的作品了。”郑在玹接着说。金廷祐伸出筷子的手顿住了，对于郑在玹知道他的身份和工作他倒是不意外。

“我没什么本事，所以就不做了。”金廷祐没有看郑在玹。他的语气里颇有“伤仲永[1]”的论调，可是这样骗不过郑在玹。郑在玹笑着说：“可是我听敏亨说你在我们找到你之前怕无聊还做了点小玩意解闷？他好像很喜欢你的作品。”

金廷祐叹了口气把自己口袋里的机巧小狗拿了出来。李泰容感兴趣的神色和李敏亨如出一辙。金廷祐解释道：“机巧的核心是刻着信息的‘心脏’。人偶没有意识，作出的反应和判断都是‘心脏’里提前收录好的，所以人偶的能力是靠‘心脏’储存信息的效率决定的。我们现在的水平，基本上达到任何可能用来制造‘心脏’的材质的收录能力极限了。我想了很久解决的方法也没有突破，干脆就不做了。总是做普通的东西很没意思的。”

“那你有没有兴趣帮我做点东西？”郑在玹一挑眉毛。他问得急切，看到金廷祐戒备的神色郑在玹不好意思地笑起来：“我们不是为了强迫你做这些才把你带来这里的——带你来的目的你也很快会知道的——刚才只是我个人的请求。虽然你有拒绝的权利，但是我希望你见过我们的‘超级电脑’之后再仔细考虑一下。”

“你说的是——”金廷祐瞪大了眼睛。

“你不是遇到了瓶颈嘛。有了‘超级电脑’的话很多事情会迎刃而解吧。”郑在玹笑起来时露出一个酒窝。金廷祐迫不及待求着李泰容带他去看，出乎金廷祐意料的是郑在玹和李泰容看他这样兴奋却交换了一个非常八卦的眼神。

“超级电脑就在这里吗！”没等李泰容答话金廷祐就已经推门进去，门那一侧的情况却让他瞠目结舌。

房间里空调开得很大却没有开灯，金廷祐打个冷颤。八叠[2]的和室地上堆着各种零食和漫画书，靠墙的地方立着一台古董游戏机，冷光照在斜对面戴眼镜的人脸上。那个人披着薄毯子，鼻梁上架着非常不协调的黑框眼镜，正歪在懒人沙发上面无表情地玩游戏。被李泰容从侧面点点脸颊金廷祐才发现他惊讶得忘了把嘴闭上。

超级电脑是个人。还是个宅男。

“郑在玹，我的冰可乐呢？”超级电脑推推眼镜。金廷祐意识到他打游戏的技巧神乎其技，可是他似乎不太享受。

“别装了，金道英。”李泰容打断他，“你根本就是一直在等他来。”

“超级电脑”金道英打量着面前的男孩，从他抱着茶杯的手开始——金道英的房间太冷了，金廷祐打招呼之前先结结实实打了个喷嚏，李泰容特意给他倒了姜茶。他的手看起来有些粗糙，右手好几个指头侧面有茧，但是关节的活动十分灵活，一看就是经常做精细活的。性格上金廷祐似乎是那种颇有礼节教养但又有很多好奇的人，他的眼睛可能已经在这个房间里转了三圈，不管是对游戏机、某本漫画、懒人沙发还是金道英都表现出一致的探索精神。他就是那个人偶师。

李泰容说的没错，金道英确实是在这里等着他们；这个游戏他闭着眼睛都能打通关，他不过是装出一副并未刻意等待的样子。几年前横空出世的金廷祐因为对“心脏”信息刻录效率的崭新见解被称作天才，可是很快有关他的消息就全部消失了；据说他是一个性格温和的Omega，消失在众人视野里是因为早早成家去了。现在面前这个年轻Alpha的一切对于金道英都很新鲜。他们对彼此都有很多问题，处事风格上明显截然相反，现在却都非常克制地没有首先发问。到底是李泰容打破沉默，他拍拍金廷祐的肩说见也见了，今天这么辛苦还是早早回去休息，第二天会有机会让他们好好聊聊。

一夜无梦之后金廷祐到达会客室时那里已经有两个人。他们坐得很近，金廷祐嗅出空气里已经怀孕的Omega的气味，而旁边用胳膊圈着Omega肩膀、露出一副守护者姿态的必然是他的Alpha。

“我是文泰一，中心警局的警官。这是我对象徐英浩。你是廷祐？休息得好吗？” 听到金廷祐走近的声音首先起身自我介绍的是那个Omega，他们显然都知道金廷祐是谁。

警察在这里做什么，金廷祐想。他打了招呼之后拘谨地在房间一侧坐下。很快李泰容、郑在玹还有金道英都出现了。他们在会客室坐成一圈，一个包含企业家、警察、宅男天才、隐退人偶师和武馆继承人的组合。

首先开口的是文泰一，他介绍说三个月以来已经陆续有近百起怀孕的Omega失踪的案件；后来失踪名单上的其中一些人被陆续找到，可是都已经流产，甚至有的丢了性命；然而活下来的人却对抓走他们的人闭口不谈，也丝毫没有怨恨不满。金廷祐颇为惊讶，失踪人口飙升，还是专门针对弱势群体，他却丝毫没有耳闻。他焦急地问文泰一为什么根本没有社会新闻甚至调查。

“这些Omega大多数都是社会底层，没有户口或者保险，当局根本不在乎。”文泰一低着头摸了摸自己的小腹。

“泰一哥，难道你也是——”金廷祐着急道。他问得急切，出乎大家意料。古道热肠，金道英在心里评价道。文泰一摆摆手让金廷祐别太担心，他笑着指一指旁边的徐英浩：“其实差点被抓走的不是我，是他。”

“还有道英，所以我们把他接来这里了。”李泰容补充说。金廷祐的眼睛瞪得更大了，他显然已经明白这场奇妙会面的理由。徐英浩首先解释说他喜欢摩托车，偶尔会在雨天出去兜风——“你那根本就是不要命的飙车！”文泰一嗔他——上个月的某一天却被人跟踪。

“准确的说不是人，是人偶。这两件事中人偶的数量不少，他们展现出的能力和协作水平也不低。我估计幕后黑手会需要一个能力超群的人偶师来辅助他，不管他的目的是什么。”金道英补充说，他显然也有类似的经历。金廷祐点点头接着说：“之前我有观察过，那些人偶的‘心脏’里协同合作的内容占了极大的比例，如果不定期系统调整很可能会引发暴动。”

“所以我们用了在玹的人脉去查，就找到了你，虽然还是有点晚，”文泰一看了看金廷祐，“你们三个是这件事里的例外，所以把你们请来这里一是为了避免道英和廷祐再被找到，其次就是想要找一找其中的关联。”

“确实。理论的天才、实践的天才，还有资本的天才，这三个人聚在一起就是能做大事的样子。”郑在玹评价道，他按顺序指了指金道英、金廷祐以及徐英浩。徐英浩一挑眉毛：“我哪里有什么才能？”

“做我的二把手都算是委屈你，当然有才能。毕竟没有你，我也不会在——”郑在玹的声音戛然而止了。金廷祐意识到话题未曾预料地朝着什么他不乐意回想的方向进发，他忽然想起自己口袋里的东西，急忙掏出那张被撕了一半的名片来岔开话题：“其实！我离开‘那里’之前有收到这个——”

大家凑过来看金廷祐递出来的那半张粉色的卡片，正面只有一个细长的字母V，右侧笔画上还有短短一截交叉出去的线条，可是这部分所属的字已经被撕掉了。金道英首当其冲把名片翻了过去，背面仅剩一个单词“TRAUMA”。

“创伤？听起来就足够反派。”文泰一说。可是这半张名片提供的信息实在太少，饶是金道英也没有立即想到什么关联。这时徐英浩起身说他该带文泰一回家。文泰一伸了个懒腰，他听起来十分疲惫却依然对早早退场表示不满。显然怀孕给他带来一些身体上的负担，为此徐英浩比他更担忧。

“回去不会有问题吗？”金廷祐问，他无差别的关切又一次显现出来。金道英对此十分惊讶，他是一个天生就很谨慎的人，尤其是发现自己的能力之后就更加保守，他把自己的生活封锁地滴水不漏，很多时候没有余力替别人着想；但是金廷祐不一样，尽管表面上小心翼翼，但是他骨子里的自信和勇气总是不经意地透露出来。金道英不能否认他对这种坦然的生活方式有些羡慕。

“他是我的CFO，泰一哥又是警察，他们住的地方比这里安保措施还要完善。英浩哥之前被盯上也是因为骑车去了平民区，为了了解那里的人的生活还有医疗状况他经常自己去做调查。”郑在玹解释说，“而且泰一哥最近总是不舒服吧。你们还是回去好好休息。”

徐英浩捉住文泰一的手说：“没错，哥与其担心我们不如担心一下你自己，还有宝宝。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 王安石的散文，讲的是仅靠才能却不重视后天学习以至于天才沦为普通人的故事。人教版语文七年级下册。  
> [2] 和室是铺“畳”（日语简体汉字，中文中古同“叠”，发音是“榻榻米”）的传统日式房间。一叠榻榻米的传统尺寸是90cm x 180cm，面积1.62平方米。8叠大约13平米。


	2. 中

金廷祐真正见识到徐英浩的本事是在几天以后。郑在玹的公司接到了来自海外的合作邀请，准备出席会议的有郑在玹、徐英浩和金道英。金廷祐也被邀请参加，郑在玹仍未放弃他在李泰容的餐桌上向金廷祐抛出的橄榄枝，希望以此为机会让金廷祐了解一下他们公司主要的项目。

跟着郑在玹和徐英浩以公司的由头一起出行确实非常安全，到达合作伙伴指定的见面地点时时间还早，对方尚未出现。

金廷祐翻了一下企划案，里面不少内容都是几乎无收益的辅助贫民区的技术推广计划。他问：“为什么要做这些呢？”

“为了世间再无创伤。”郑在玹说。

“我很久没听你说这话了。”金道英评价道，他在郑在玹肩上安慰性地拍拍。

“为了给新的合作伙伴留下好印象他这次真的很努力，毕竟是陌生人。”徐英浩打趣道。但是此刻他们都听到有人接近的声音，闲谈就此结束。没想到从屏风之后缓步而出的竟然不是陌生人，他穿着剪裁贴身的西装，胸口到一侧肩膀绣着中国龙的暗纹。来人说：“好久不见，在玹。还有道英哥。”

“思成，”金道英首先点头示意，“你韩语进步好多。”同样被点名的郑在玹却什么都没说，他看起来仍未从震惊中恢复。

董思成身后跟着一个浓眉大眼的高挑男子，穿着嚣张的印花西装，并没有穿衬衫；他胸口露出姣好的肌肉，比起商务会谈他更适合出现在橱窗里或者广告牌上。他听到郑在玹的名字后和董思成交换一个眼神，然后朝着郑在玹伸出手，似乎是香港口音：“我是黄旭熙，昀昀哥的男朋友。”简单握手之后他坐回去，简直是挑衅一样用一只手环住董思成的腰。董思成嗔怪说不要在工作场合用亲密称呼喊他，却由着黄旭熙搂着他坐得很近。

金廷祐是第一次见识生意场，徐英浩和董思成是真正的商业精英，实际上的决策者郑在玹却状态不佳。金廷祐观察的眼睛在场上转了一圈：黄旭熙显然只是个撑场面的eye candy[1]，他时常凑近董思成问他专业术语的意思，对面的郑在玹看着他们这样旁若无人地耳鬓厮磨时几乎要把手里的钢笔捏断。金廷祐困惑的眼神最终落在金道英身上。成为被依赖的信息来源让金道英的自信膨胀起来，他小声凑过去，解释却有所保留：“他们是‘旧识’。”

会谈本身倒是进展顺利，看徐英浩的神色董思成很是大方，他又借着氛围额外争取了不少好处。双方签字之后合约落定，金廷祐几乎要为“友谊地久天长”欢呼时金道英却按住了他。

“没想到离婚之后你的品味也变了，现在开始喜欢小白脸了吗？”郑在玹忽然说。金廷祐不明所以，他左看右看这才明白所谓的“旧识”的含义；徐英浩和金道英对视一眼，神情都很无奈，没想到郑在玹会在这种时候为私事向合作伙伴发难。

董思成身子一抖，但他的笑容依然得体：“你倒是和以前一样没什么变化。“有所反应的反而是他身侧的黄旭熙，他几乎要冲着郑在玹吼，开头是“你根本不知道你对昀昀哥——”董思成仅是捏了捏他的手他的责难就哑了火。郑在玹的嘲笑几乎是从鼻孔里挤出来的：“确实比我‘听话’。”

他们三个人谁都没有再讲话，眼神交流并不愉快；Alpha天生的竞争性格甚至连信息素的压制也不放过。金道英什么也闻不到，看徐英浩不善的表情却也知道状况不妙，得快点想个破局的方法。

没想到打破僵局的是金廷祐，他连着打了三个喷嚏，如果不是金道英急忙把手帕递给他他可能会继续下去。

“对不起对不起，信息素实在太浓了。”金廷祐抱歉地笑笑。

“思成是Omega吧，不会有事吗？”金道英借机提问。并非事后诸葛，他确实好奇，郑在玹和董思成当年确实是有永久标记的，他没理由在如此汹涌的信息素里对郑在玹毫无反应。

“离婚之后生了场病，腺体做了手术，已经闻不到了。”董思成的回答平静极了。黄旭熙看向郑在玹的眼神更为嚣张，颇有“我并非因为他是身体健全的Omega而是因为他本人才喜欢他”的挑衅意味。郑在玹不明所以，但是他和黄旭熙针锋相对的态度却没有变化：“你当时走得那么坚决，也没有和我打过招呼。我还以为你是迫不及待把标记洗掉了。”

黄旭熙眉毛一横就要拍着桌子站起来，徐英浩笑着打圆场，重复着“合作愉快”就先拉着郑在玹出去了。金廷祐也想离开，没想到董思成饶有兴致地盯着他看。

“看到你隐退的新闻时我也以为你是个看重家庭的Omega。”董思成说，他居然也知道金廷祐是谁。出于礼节金廷祐转回来坐好，察觉到他的紧张金道英伸手在桌子底下拍拍他的腿。

“不过后来我想，能够达到你那种水平的人，做很多事都不是因为第二性别的限制。不像我。”董思成说，他下意识去摸脖子后面原本腺体的位置。黄旭熙担忧地看了看他。

“可是董先生——思成哥，”金廷祐在金道英的眼神示意下改了称呼，“确实也在做很了不起的事！我不是说Omega不可以，只是单纯从能力而言我很佩服哥的！这些东西我完全不懂的，在玹哥却一定要我来…”

“他是个很果断、会识人的人。”董思成评价道。黄旭熙不满地哼了一声。金廷祐看出他神色复杂，却并非是真的讨厌郑在玹；但是这是黄旭熙已经站起来强行终止他们的谈话。

金廷祐和金道英一离开那个房间就看到死死盯着门的方向的狼狈的郑在玹。他把西装外套脱掉了，头发搓得乱糟糟，眼睛里同样揉杂有复杂的情感。徐英浩非常无奈，他小声对金廷祐解释说他是在在玹离婚后才来到公司的，那时候在玹也一蹶不振过，是工作让他坚持下来的。

“连你也要用这种眼神看我。“郑在玹对金道英苦笑。

“在玹，我提醒过你很多遍了，事情不可能毫无理由地变成现在这样——”金道英叹道。

“几年了，哥。他一声招呼不打就走，我找了、也等了，换来的只有离婚协议。你看他现在这个样子，看来忘不了的只有我。”郑在玹垂下头去。

金廷祐开始好奇他们离婚的理由。不过他的心思很快被金道英占用了。他接下来的一个月在李家的武馆平安度过，和金道英讨论理论进展和技术细节时间总是过得飞快；他成为颇有名气的人偶师后很少有这样随心所欲、只需要思考创作细节的时候。他几乎要忘了自己在这里的理由。

“咱们出去走走吧。”金道英忽然说。

“外面不是不安全吗？”金廷祐问。软禁他的神秘人物的身份至今未知，虽然他们两个都不是Omega，却也都是被盯上过的。难保下次对方发现他们落单还这么客气。

“你信我吗？”金道英问。

“信。”金廷祐下意识说。

“那就走吧。”金道英露出一个满意又狡黠的笑容，他好像早就猜到他的答案，实际听到却一副格外开心的样子。金廷祐干脆拽拽衣领跟上金道英的步伐。外面刚下过雨，为了躲开路面泥泞他们两个靠得很近。

“哥以前是什么样子？”路上金廷祐首先发言，问题十分模棱两可，但他明白金道英会懂。在李家的这段时间他和金道英已经很熟，金廷祐不再否认自己有才能，金道英更不吝啬使用自己的能力。同为“天才”的惺惺相惜把他们两个的距离拉近了。

“和现在好像也没什么差别，基本上在家待着。当然我早就认识郑在玹了，我俩是一个学校的，我比他高一届。郑在玹本身就是资本家的孩子，我就一普通学生。”金道英说。学校一词勾起了金廷祐的回忆，现在这个资源极度倾斜的社会里能够持续深造的都是金字塔尖的人，他只接受了基础教育，然后就去做人偶师了；听金道英的口气他似乎只是随随便便去学校消磨时间，没什么明面上的野心。金廷祐知道金道英实际的能力远不止他表面上露出来的样子，他问：“为什么不在公众视野里使用自己的能力呢？”

“因为考虑到了可能的后果，而且我也不是什么很有勇气和上进心的人。不像你。”金道英说，他朝着金廷祐露出一个非常柔和、甚至有些羡慕的笑。

“我哪有。”金廷祐没想到会被敬重的人夸奖，猝不及防被他看得心跳加速。他想起自己隐退前的时日，神情隐忍地别过头去。

“说起来我很好奇——不过你要是觉得不合适，不告诉我也行——你当时为什么要隐退呢？我听在玹说你遇到了瓶颈，但是最近咱们的讨论来看，你分明就有很多想法。”金道英问。

金廷祐踩了踩地上的水坑，他低着头小心翼翼地说：“把爱好当工作是有风险的。我知道自己的能力不太普通，也非常享受制造人偶的过程本身，但是作为创作者我必须要考虑责任和后果。技术瓶颈也是有的，有些技术可以救人，但我做不到救所有人，减少苦痛的需求永远不会中止；同时有些技术用得不当又会害人，我无法规避所有风险。无论哪种可能，我都太没用了。这样想着，很快就连属于爱好的那部分动力也丢了，所以干脆什么都不做了。”

然而就在金道英出声前金廷祐已经岔开了话题。他问金道英如何解决生计、除了打游戏平时还会做什么。这时他们在街角的自动贩卖机前停下，金道英掏出零钱买了一罐能量饮料，他对金廷祐解释说他很久没喝过这个，有点想念这种味道。

“说起来怪好笑的，以前我的工作是‘网上算命’，”金道英得意地扬扬眉毛：“我很认真的，足不出户、报酬丰厚。是个好工作。”果不其然金廷祐笑得腰都直不起来，一边擦泪一边问这又是怎么做到的。

“这个世界没有绝对，只有诸多可能[2]。我所做的不过是计算可能的后果，然后挑一个最有机会发生的告诉他们，成真了当然是我运气好。更何况会在科技社会寻求封建迷信的人总是宁可信其有的。”金道英说，然后他从自动贩卖机找回来的零钱里摸出一枚硬币，“概率上五五开的东西，我说了不算。”

金道英把硬币丢给金廷祐，说一句“我赌字”。金廷祐把硬币抛了，把合十的双手打开之前问金道英改不改。金道英坦然地耸耸肩。

金廷祐小心翼翼张开双手：字朝上。

其实金道英看都没看，他已经拧开了能量饮料小口嘬起来，吞咽之间时不时抱怨一句“难喝”。金廷祐直接把那枚硬币塞回金道英的口袋——金道英觉得自己可能脸红了——又不怀好意地用胳膊肘拱他的腰窝。看金道英这副样子，他根本就是早知道答案却还要耍他玩。

“你是怎么知道的？”金廷祐问。

“那枚硬币磨损得厉害，两面质量不均。我刚扔给你之前掂量了一下，花那一边沉。”金道英说，然后他继续艰难地喝能量饮料，对着金廷祐背后发呆。过了一会金道英说：“其实这个世界上确实有我琢磨不透的事情。”金廷祐被他戏耍过一次已经学乖了，只耸耸肩等他说下去。

“很多时候我看不透人的行为、人的思想，还有——人的感情。”金道英的表情丝毫没有开玩笑的样子，他清亮的眼睛在金廷祐脸上转了一圈，很快又落回地上，“比如我——或者你——”金廷祐不明所以，金道英却犹豫了很久也没有把话说完。最终他只把空掉的罐子塞回自动贩卖机侧面的回收口。金道英的状态实在反常，瓶子被回收的叮咚声响之后他也没有从自动贩卖机前离开，他好像陷入了沉思。金廷祐原本是站在背后默默看他的，直到再次下雨他才无言地握住金道英的手腕把他带回去。他们两个一前一后跑着回武馆，进门之后金廷祐才抱歉地快速松开了金道英的手。

“谢谢，刚才的话题，等这件事结束以后你愿意听我说完吗？”金道英用手指擦掉金廷祐额头上的水渍。金廷祐听他笃定地说“这件事”，直觉金道英好像知道了些什么，他无条件相信金道英。看到金廷祐点头之后金道英接着说，“虽然有很多事情我不知道，但是我最肯定的事情是：不管过去现在还是将来，你都是世界最棒的人偶师。”

李敏亨觉得金道英最近很奇怪。金道英最近打游戏看漫画的时间变少了，反而是皱着眉头发呆的时间居多——如果金廷祐没有在他附近的话。李敏亨觉得在金廷祐面前的金道英气场尤其特别，他们两个大部分时间在讨论李敏亨听不懂的技术问题，偶尔也说些别的，但是李敏亨总也插不上话。被金道英独自在走廊上拦住说想问些私人问题时李敏亨十分意外，金道英的问题就更让他慌张失措，金道英问他作为一个Beta和李东赫一个Alpha谈恋爱是什么感觉。

“你怎么知道的？”李敏亨的耳朵根都红起来。

“别傻了，你们两个这幅你侬我侬的样子也就泰容哥那个傻瓜看不出来。”金道英拍拍李敏亨的肩。

“如果他知道了会怎么样？”李敏亨干巴巴地反问。

“以我对他的了解他可能会很生气，”金道英好笑地看着李敏亨惊恐地倒吸一口冷气，“但应该不是因为你们两个相爱，而是因为你们都没有第一时间告诉他。”

“可我和东赫是兄弟…”李敏亨的声音越来越小了。

“你爱东赫是因为他是你弟弟吗？还是因为他是你弟弟，你就不爱他了？”金道英像李敏亨提问，语气里却是早就知道李敏亨的答案的样子。

“因为他是东赫，所以我爱他。”李敏亨说。

“不会好奇他的信息素是什么味道吗？”金道英问。

“不管是什么味道，总归是东赫的味道。哪怕闻不到也有别的办法感知他的存在吧，毕竟我们从小——”李敏亨下意识说。金道英以前似乎不会被这种琐碎的问题困扰，确实他的疑惑来得快去得也快，李敏亨话没说完他就掉头离开去找金廷祐了。

李敏亨在走廊上徘徊了一会，金道英的问题带来连锁反应。他们从小受到的教育就是要将道德正义放在个人之前[3]；任何个人牺牲都是为了更高层面的收获。但是他和李东赫之间超出亲情界限的东西是和社会的常态为敌的，他不知道这时是不是仍要将社会规范置于爱情之前。李敏亨在走廊上愁眉不展了一会就看到李东赫朝他走过来。

“刚才你和道英哥在说什么？”李东赫凑近了李敏亨问。

“说——说咱们两个。”李敏亨的耳朵又热起来。

“嗯？被人知道你很害怕吗？”李东赫得意地笑一笑。他逼近了李敏亨，用胳膊把他挤到墙和自己之间。李东赫看着李敏亨因为紧促呼吸而微微张合的嘴唇，他有点兴奋，他们从未在共用房间以外表现出不合“常理”的亲密。但是李东赫希望有一天他们能没有顾虑地交换爱意。

“东赫，这里…”李敏亨无处可躲。

“这里就这里。”李东赫眯起眼睛向前——

“你们在做什么！”拐角不合时宜地出现李泰容的声音。这是他一贯的严厉语气，李敏亨意识到这之中并非掺杂愤怒或者羞耻。李东赫已经从他身前撤开了，但是他们依然凑得很近，李敏亨试到李东赫的小指在李泰容看不见的地方勾住了他。

“如你所见，我们刚才想要接吻。”李东赫坦然地说。李敏亨没想到他会直截了当说出来，果然李泰容眉毛皱得更紧。

“你，去祠堂清醒一下。”这是对李东赫。

“你跟我来。”这是对李敏亨。

确认李东赫已经离他们足够远之后李敏亨急切地追上李泰容：“哥，刚才的事情都是我的错你不要怪东赫，他还小他不懂——”

“他不懂？那你懂？”在前的李泰容背对着他戏谑道。李泰容长叹一声，然后才转过来拍拍李敏亨的肩膀，好笑地看着李敏亨的表情变来变去：“你们的事我不反对，这不代表我赞成。但现在不是说这件事的时候，道英不见了。”

李敏亨在小雨中快速穿过几个小巷。他调动感官快速注意周围的环境，思想却停不下来。据说金道英离开走廊之后和金廷祐散步去了———当时他还非常自信地表示安全———等他们回到武馆之后金道英却很快消失了。李敏亨和李泰容快速地制定了以武馆为中心的搜查路线，金道英步行不会离开太远，除非——

李敏亨眉毛一紧，他冲过一片贫民居住区时正好撞上一群人偶，那群人偶簇拥着一个Omega快速前进。那个Omega瘦极了，更显得他的小腹隆起到病态，他正捧着自己的肚子痛苦地扭动着。李敏亨抽出他的双截棍挤进那个圈子里，惊讶地发现那个Omega躺在极其精致的可移动护理床上，头顶的雨幕也被小心遮挡了。人偶们快速变换了阵型，多半围住了李敏亨，小部分仍然守着那张护理床。李敏亨想要用双截棍清路，可是这些人偶比起以往更加顽固，被包围时他无法直接攻击金廷祐发现的结构弱点，很快就被扭着胳膊摁在地上。其他人偶见他不再有反抗的能力就快速把那个Omega带走了，然而即使是这样李敏亨也没有被放开。只要超过预定的时间间隔他还没有报平安李泰容就会知道有事发生，然而李敏亨获救的机会正在快速流失。贫民区的路面泥泞不平，现在仍在下雨，李敏亨被钳制着额头点地趴在地上，他试到面前聚集起一滩雨水，很快就没过了他的眼睛并且继续向上。

“东赫…”李敏亨求救的声音被雨水淹没了。

李东赫的眼睛猛地睁开了。他一个人跪在祠堂里，李泰容说要和李敏亨单独谈谈之后他们两个都没有再出现。李东赫静静地思考着，从他第一次捧着李敏亨问能不能亲亲他的时候他就想到有这一天：他是真心实意地爱李敏亨，不介意他是Beta，不介意他是他哥哥；做了超出伦理纲常的事情总要付出代价，尽管他觉得自己无所畏惧。

很快他听见祠堂外由远及近的脚步声，李东赫闻出来人是李泰容和郑在玹，他们都很匆忙。李泰容焦急得很，却还是压低了声音：“敏亨从刚才开始一直没有联系我，我有点担心。不能让东赫知道，他会做不理智的事情的！”

可是已经晚了，李东赫刷地拉开了祠堂的门。他眼睛里暗流汹涌，年轻Alpha的压迫感让郑在玹也打个冷战，但他的怒火却不是针对李泰容的。李东赫问李泰容他们提前制定好的搜查路线和撤退方案，李泰容被他过于平静的语气吓了一跳，快速说了几个关键的地标。李东赫点了点头，直接走去做出发的准备。

“哥，我知道你还有话要说，但是找到他前我不会回来的。”李东赫已经动身准备离开，听到李泰容冲他喊“一定注意安全”时他只是暂时停下来点点头。

李东赫抄近路到达李敏亨最后一次汇报过的地点后沿着搜索路线快速穿行。穿过几条小巷之后他注意到贫民区一侧聚集的人偶，它们默默站成紧凑的一圈却没有动作。这里稍微偏离了原本制定的路线，李敏亨不一定在这里，但是这些人偶的目标很可能是其他Omega。李东赫不能坐视不管。

他悄悄凑过去，眼尖地发现人偶群中间露出的李敏亨道服的颜色。他心中警铃大作，快速踢开几个人偶挤进那个叫人窒息的小圈子里，果然看到被按在地上的李敏亨。他浑身都湿透了，双截棍掉在不远处；李东赫发了狠，把那些控制李敏亨的人偶打倒时他尝试喊李敏亨的名字：“哥？！李敏亨？！喂！”

没有应答。

李东赫近乎泄愤一样将人偶打退，李敏亨仍然趴在地上没有反应。人偶们此刻不敢轻易上前，却也没有离开。这太不寻常了，李东赫想，以前他们从未和这些人偶爆发过激烈的正面冲突；大多数时候它们的目标只有Omega，Omega被他们成功转移之后人偶们就会放弃主动攻击，然而这些人偶近乎顽固地想要消灭他的反抗。

李东赫一边计算着带着一个无反抗的能力的成年人离开的胜算一边去拉李敏亨的胳膊。

不对劲，李敏亨的皮肤太冷了。李东赫颤抖着把李敏亨的身子翻过来，他的世界就此停摆了——现在碎了一颗英雄的心[4]。

李东赫生来第一次不知道该怎么办才好。人偶军团已经重新将他包围起来，但是李东赫觉得他的反抗已经毫无意义：“哈哈…泰容哥，怎么办，我们两个今天都回不去了。”

李泰容从未如此紧张，做事稳重的李敏亨失去联络之后，去找他的李东赫也断了联系。他想要亲自出门去看看，郑在玹却按住了他。郑在玹已经闻到李泰容飙升的信息素，他让同样焦急的金廷祐在自己房间里待着不要出来，同时放出少量的信息素尝试压制李泰容的不安。他和董思成离婚后认识了李泰容，李泰容很辛苦，还要应对发情期；临时标记他只是举手之劳，双方都明白他留在李泰容腺体上的咬痕毫无情感因素。

果然很快李泰容就放弃在房间内踱步，他的焦虑被暂时软化成一汪悬而未落的眼泪。郑在玹把他扶到会客室的沙发上坐好，又宽慰他不会有事。郑在玹不好插手他们兄弟之间的事，却也知道李泰容额外的焦虑和李敏亨、李东赫之间不寻常的关系有关；正在他犹豫如何转移话题时他的电话突兀地响起来。

电话那头是徐英浩，但是背景的雨声和机车声响几乎掩盖了他的声音。徐英浩的喊声断断续续地挤进来：“人偶——很多——追——”

郑在玹当机立断把李泰容朝门口一推让他千万守好金廷祐，接着冲着电话那边的徐英浩喊：“道英哥刚才也不见了！他们是不是又盯上你了？”

没想到徐英浩冲他吼回来：“他们带走了泰一！现在是我在追他们！”

“你！”郑在玹意识到这才是真正的“屋漏偏逢连夜雨”，徐英浩却还要自己往火坑里跳；但是他明白，毕竟被抓走的人是文泰一，徐英浩不可能冷静。

这时徐英浩已经把电话挂了，他拧着自己的机车把手拐进一条近路，他其实并未完全被怒火蒙蔽。他加了油门暗骂一声该死。这次的行动非比寻常：这些人偶来得悄无声息，轻松突破他家的安保措施不说，连文泰一休息的地方也没有打斗痕迹，根本就是一击得手；显然是计划缜密又对他们的状态了如指掌，他想要给金道英打个电话，这才后知后觉地响起郑在玹刚才说金道英也不见了。徐英浩彻底没了办法，只能单枪匹马去闯。

他怪自己在家也没有时刻守着文泰一，他原本最近就状态不佳——

徐英浩不敢再想下去，这时他已经通过近路到达那群人偶之前。他把机车一横拦住它们的路，没想到他面前的这部分人偶数量上少了很多，有文泰一的载具也不见了。

上当了！徐英浩恨不得直接冲进人偶群里用拳头说话，但是这些人偶却没有主动靠近他。它们是障眼法没错，却好像同时有别的目的。徐英浩警惕地看着它们，没想到这些人偶破天荒地发出了声音。指挥者的声音通过变声器处理，经过一群人偶的共鸣听起来压迫感十足。它们说：“跟我们走，文泰一就会没事。”

“我凭什么相信你们？”徐英浩冷笑。

这时一个人偶恭恭敬敬向前递了一个通讯器，屏幕上的正是被劫走之后昏迷不醒的文泰一。徐英浩看到他并没有明显的外伤，表情也十分平静，暂时松了一口气。他身侧的那个人偶再一次提醒他：“只要和我们走就会让你们平安团聚。请不要浪费时间。”

徐英浩攥紧了那个屏幕，点点头示意人偶带路。他的眼睛被蒙上了——人偶们说这是必要的保密措施——可是双手双脚都未被束缚，手机也在身上。人偶们甚至说不放心的话可以打电话向郑在玹报备，只要不暴露他们目的地的位置。

徐英浩没有打电话，他乖乖在载具里坐好保存体力。不多时他们就停下了，徐英浩被牵引着——拉着人偶冰冷坚实的手感觉有点奇怪——很快连眼罩也被撤掉了。刚才和他“交谈”的人偶们把他围成一圈。徐英浩明白眼下暂时妥协只是缓兵之计，他至少需要确定文泰一安全。确认他不再有反抗行为以后那些人偶直接放开了他，甚至颇有礼数地迎着他往前走。

徐英浩跟着人偶一路穿过无装饰的机械风格走廊，到达一处房间。徐英浩被请到书桌前坐下，他扭头看到背后张扬的中国龙。这里的门被掰坏了，但是人偶们似乎并不在意他会逃走，鞠了一躬之后就纷纷离开了。徐英浩在房间里坐了一会，最终还是按捺不住想要起身，他小心翼翼接近那扇关不上的门。

“你现在在这里冷静一下泰一哥才有可能没事。”这声音徐英浩太熟悉，但是他难以置信，只能戒备地缓缓转身用眼睛确认声音来源；他希望是自己听错，然而房间深处走出来的人他不可能认错。

“金道英？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 英文中表示只让眼睛愉悦、华而不实的东西。  
> [2] 海森堡测不准原则直接否认了以拉普拉斯为代表的传统决定论的前提。朴素决定论和量子决定论的讨论详见后记金道英人设section。  
> [3] 李家的人格教育遵循弗洛伊德的人格观念，有继承一定的古希腊伊壁鸠鲁学说，详见后记。  
> [4] 出自莎士比亚的《哈姆雷特》。


	3. 下

经过某个拐角之后金道英看到一处走廊尽头鲜见的特殊装潢：圆形的亚洲拱门，木制的格子小窗用明纸糊着；其中一半好像是被蛮力掰坏了，无法完全关闭，缝隙里露出后面装饰墙上盘旋的金色巨龙。按金廷祐的说法，这很可能是他之前被软禁的地方。

廷祐。

距离他们的雨后散步才过去几个小时，可是金道英已经在想他。金道英深吸一口气，又慢慢把肺腔内暖和起来的空气吐出去。他想要把这件事快点解决，并尽可能减少李家武馆的人以及金廷祐的牵连。金廷祐是个善良又热忱的人；金道英难得走出舒适区，为的是不要让金廷祐正直的少年脾性受到不良影响而早早夭折。他总有不好的预感。

他在机械式的长廊里跟着引路的人偶走了很久才到达目的地。这个房间难得有窗，金道英快速瞥了一眼，外面仍在下雨。临窗负手而立的人等了他很久：这一切事端的始作俑者。

“思成。”金道英颌首打了个招呼。

“叫昀昀也可以。”董思成转过来和他握手，又引着他到会客室的沙发上坐下，“想喝什么茶？我从中国老家带来的。”

金道英说了声随意，又补了句谢谢。

“我以为你会更早发现是我的，你们跟着在玹来做商务会谈的时候我还担心被当面拆穿。”董思成端着茶盏回来了。金道英不好意思地摸摸后脑勺，总不能说是因为他的房间太乱，以至于他直到刚才才找到董思成的名片。金道英把那张粉红色的卡片从贴身的口袋里取出来，放到面前的茶几上。同样的卡片金廷祐有一张，但是在李东赫救他的时候扯破了；根据金道英的估计徐英浩应该也有一张，但是以他的性格十有八九早就在他飙车的时候顺着口袋掉了。董思成拿起那张名片来看，正面是一个大写的字母W，背面则是一行No more trauma。

“你是怎么想到的？”董思成问。

“自动贩卖机。”金道英说，他从口袋里抽出路上新买的能量饮料给董思成看，横过来的绿色罐体上有两个互为镜像的“威神V”的字样，中间的两个V交叉在一起，组成了一个W，样式和董思成名片上的W非常相似。金道英接着说：“被你带走的Omega基本上是社会底层，这些人的饮食大多只依赖能量饮料。你们只要分析信息素就能确定他们是否怀孕。但是我、廷祐、英浩哥却都是例外。在玹总结的很对：理论的天才、实践的天才还有资本的天才，你需要我们的能力，自然不会轻举妄动。我能大大方方坐在这里和你聊天，就说明你本身就无意伤害我们。至于你需要我们做的事情，应该就和那些失踪的Omega有关。”

董思成点点头。

“No more trauma是你和在玹一起创业的时候的口号吧，虽然你们离婚之后我就几乎没听他说过了。”金道英说。其实也不尽然，他们和董思成商业会谈前郑在玹就说过，他并没忘记，只是不想提醒自己。

“那些Omega不是因为被你的人劫走才出事的，恰恰相反，你是为了避免他们出事才尽早去抓人的吧。你和在玹的出发点是一致的，只不过他是个Alpha，有些时候很难考虑得面面俱到。”金道英接着说。

“嗯。几年前起就出现了某种可以导致Omega生育能力下降的传染病，离婚以前我和在玹也了解过一些。但是你知道的，阶级固化的情况下想要推行涵盖全社会的治疗方案有多困难；而且我和在玹对解决方案本身就有分歧，他认为应该从Omega的体质下手，而我觉得如果技术上可行的话，把Omega从生育的风险和牺牲中拯救出来才是真正的双赢。在玹只顾着研究技术，根本没有考虑过已经在水深火热之中的那些Omega，所以我只好采取强制措施了，那些Omega现在都在这栋建筑的医疗中心里；我尽力了，却也有不能及的。”董思成惋惜道。

“几年前——难道你和在玹离婚也是因为这个？”金道英问。

“我们曾经有个孩子，他不知道。”董思成说，他提起郑在玹时眼神是温柔却疏离的。金道英瞪大了眼睛，董思成这么做，很可能是因为他自己就是受这种情况影响的人。他大概吃了很多苦，却还想着如何拉一把别人。

“我和在玹可以是战友，也可以是对手；偏偏不该是爱人。”董思成说。他想起几年前看到诊断报告的痛苦时刻；离开郑在玹无异于壮士断腕，但是他要爱，也要活。

“其实你根本就不在乎最终以什么手段化解Omega的生育危机吧。你只是需要让我、廷祐还有英浩哥见面，并且给我们一个为此努力的理由。毕竟人人都爱英雄的名号，却不一定做的来正义的事。在玹会找上泰容哥他们也是你预料之中的事。”金道英笑着说。

“在玹常说不正义的手段无法达到正义的结果[1]，所以只有我来做这个恶人。这年头坏人可真不好当，我已经足够小心了。”董思成说。

“Il n'ya qu'un héroïsme au monde : c'est de voir le monde tel qu'il est et de l’aimer（世界上只有一种英雄主义：便是注视世界的真面目，并且爱世界。）.[2]”金道英评价道。董思成听懂了，回给他一个腼腆的笑，然后递给金道英一份材料。金道英安静地接了，是可生育的人偶的研发企划；这是他需要金廷祐的核心理由。董思成是认真的。

金道英什么也没说，他翻过去看前面的综述和现状调查，看到那种罕见病的症状描述时他皱起了眉头。董思成问他怎么了。

“这些症状，和泰一哥很像。”金道英沉吟着，他简单说了下文泰一最近的状况，同时已经开始思考解决办法。

“听起来还不算严重。能尽快找到他的话，我的医疗团队也许还能为他做点什么。”董思成说。金道英闻言给了他一些信息，比如可能会找到文泰一的地方以及如何解决徐英浩的反抗。董思成很快站起来去部署，他额外收到了些别的消息，对着听筒的表情越发严肃下去。

“出事了。”董思成听过汇报之后说，“我的一部分人偶失去了控制，李家的两个孩子，他们——”

金道英闻言猛地站了起来，他攥紧了拳头一言不发，良久又失去力量一样坐回去。董思成没有说话，他在等待金道英发怒，也在思考接下来该怎么做。可是金道英只是捂着脸沉默地坐了很久，他的肩膀在抖，指缝之间有湿润和小声的啜泣。董思成坐到他身边去，把自己的手帕递给他。金道英狠狠地咬着下唇，尝到血腥味之后他发出一连串苦笑：“我来找你，就是为了避免可能的流血事件，结果还是晚了。我太高看我自己。”

“是我的错。”董思成柔声说。

“是你的错。”金道英狠狠地抹了一把脸，他对董思成说，“也是我的，之前或许你和在玹的立场都姑且算是正义，但是现在不了。咱们所有人都是这条因果线的推手，没有人无辜。你打算如何善后？”

董思成凑到他耳边小声说了几句话。金道英叹了口气，问他是否已经下定决心。董思成点点头，小声说：“Im Dunkel wird mir wohler sein（我还是在黑暗中更自在）.[3]”

金道英短暂地握住了他的手，他不赞同，也不反对，更无权干涉任何人的主观意愿。这时董思成收到已经找到文泰一和徐英浩的消息，金道英站起来跟着侍者人偶离开了。他没有时间悲伤，他还有事要做。

“金道英？你为什么会在这里？”徐英浩难以置信。他捏紧了拳头，希望能尽可能保持理智。

“因为是我让它们去找泰一哥的。”金道英平静地说。他的话点燃了徐英浩的怒火，徐英浩的拳头迎面而来，但是金道英根本没躲，他甚至只是皱了皱眉硬生生接下了这一拳。徐英浩原本还想再打一拳，看到金道英踉跄着后退两步也愣住了。这太不寻常，他印象里因为他料事如神的能力金道英很少说这种会把自己引向不良后果的话，更不会乖乖等着挨揍。徐英浩尴尬地举着拳头不知道该怎么办。

“泰一哥现在在手术室。”金道英稳住自己。他用手擦一擦嘴角，尖锐痛觉之下尝到一点血的味道。但是他知道这是他该受的。

“为什么？他怎么了？你们对他做了什么？”徐英浩慌张地质问金道英。

“对他进行积极治疗，不然事情就会变得棘手。”金道英说。徐英浩的怒火被困惑和担忧掩盖了，他追问金道英到底是什么意思。

“泰一哥最近身体状况是不是不太好？”金道英反问他。徐英浩说文泰一最近很容易倦怠、也总是嗜睡，还有很多他本人也解释不清的不适症状。金道英点点头，示意徐英浩跟上他。他们离开那个房间，金道英带着徐英浩经过两处严格控制的门禁，甚至做了快速的全身消毒；之后他们进入一片医疗设施，他们所在的走廊两侧都是高级护理病房，徐英浩左右打量，发现里面都是怀孕的Omega。

“道英，这里的人难道是——”徐英浩问。

“是的。之前失踪的Omega就是在这里接受治疗的。”金道英说，“泰一哥也不例外，我意识到他的症状和这些人很像，所以不得不强制带他来了。”

“到底发生了什么？”徐英浩问。

“是一种孕期Omega易感的传染病。其实Alpha、Beta和非孕期的Omega也可能会被感染，只是一般不会有明显的症状；但是怀孕之后的Omega因为生理变化变得十分脆弱。这些Omega都是社会底层，一旦出现危急情况很难得到及时的治疗，所以只能在状况发生前把他们接来这里了。”金道英解释道，“泰一哥的症状不重，及时治疗的话应该就没有大问题。之所以没有让你第一时间到手术室来，是怕你的信息素波动对他造成影响。”

他们在手术室前停下了。徐英浩明白他的爱人就在里面。

“你既然知道，为什么现在才说？”徐英浩问，尽管他知道自己的责难根本就是无理取闹。

“我也是刚才才知道事情的前因后果，思成告诉我的。”金道英说。

“董思成？这些事都是他做的？”徐英浩瞪大了眼睛。

“不要怪他，”金道英低着头盯着手术室的红灯在地面的反射自嘲道，“说起来怪好笑的，如果我们当时都乖乖被他抓走了，事情也不会是现在这个样子。他需要你、我还有廷祐，是为了制造能辅助生育关怀和推广医疗保障的人偶。使用强制手段并非他本意，更何况他和在玹——”

金道英话音未落，手术室的红灯突然熄灭了。不知何时董思成已经出现在他们背后，手术室的门打开后首先上前和医疗团队交谈的也是他。金道英知道徐英浩担心，却坚定地按住了他的手让他在这里等。董思成拿着医生递给他的报告回到徐英浩身边，仔细地给他解释了上面的几个专业用语和参数的含义。

“泰一哥没事了，等他麻醉恢复你就可以进去陪他。预产期前应该都不会有大的变化，你们两个可以安心等着当家长了。”董思成拍拍徐英浩的肩冲他笑笑。徐英浩长舒一口气，“谢谢”和“太好了”一起哽在他的呜咽里。

董思成和金道英一起走出医疗区域。金道英不知道该说些什么，董思成的欣慰难掩悲伤。

“事情已经过去很久，其实我也没那么难过了。至少有了现在这一切以后他们不需要重蹈我的覆辙，所以你不需要替我惋惜。”董思成说。金道英手足无措起来，他最不擅长照顾别人的脆弱一面。

“之前的事，你真的下定决心了吗？”金道英最终还是忍不住问。

“嗯。我早就希望这一切能快点结束了。”董思成点点头，从口袋里抽出一个信封递给金道英，“这个麻烦你替我转交在玹。”

董思成的会客室里只有他和郑在玹。郑在玹落座以后董思成起身去角落里取他引以为傲的中国茶，他给郑在玹倒了一杯，又给自己添了些。

“泰容哥怎么样？”董思成首先开口。他呷了一口茶。

“我离开前廷祐强制带他去休息了。”郑在玹说。他没功夫品董思成的精致饮料，干脆地把茶盏推到一边去。

“道英哥劝你来的？”董思成问，看到郑在玹从西服内侧的口袋里取出他的邀请函之后他轻轻笑出来，“我哪里有那个能耐影响你的决定。”

“昀昀，思成——”郑在玹犹豫着开口，想起董思成说工作场合不要喊昵称时他匆忙改了称呼。收到邀请函之后他原本是带着超级英雄电影结局一样问罪董思成的傲气出发的，可是金道英拦住了他。金道英没有说为什么，却劝他抛开一切既往和董思成心平气和地谈一次；金道英怕他不信，甚至说“不然你一定会后悔的”。金道英永远有他的理由，也很少说这种不理智的话，郑在玹将信将疑却还是收起了他的脾气。

“现在不是工作时间——”董思成说，“不过待会会有谈到工作的机会的。”

郑在玹有很多疑问，但是他决定让董思成自己引导话题走向。董思成取出几样东西，动作小心地一个一个摆到郑在玹面前去：孕检报告，病历，以及一份财产转移合同。全部有董思成的名字。

“你怀孕了？”郑在玹首先看到的是孕检报告，他按捺不住还是出声询问。话已出口他又觉得自己可笑，他和董思成都喜欢孩子，可结婚几年没什么动静；偏偏现在一切尘埃落定时董思成有了孩子，他有什么资格着急担忧。更何况董思成现在说这些，总不可能是存了想要逃避责任的侥幸心理。

郑在玹一个人想了一大堆，董思成只用手默默把中间的病历推给他看。郑在玹看了两行就呼吸收紧，干脆直接翻过去看最后的结论。他张了张嘴却说不出话；他想要把那张病历放回去，才发现自己的手止不住地颤抖。郑在玹深呼吸几次，他的声音失去了最开始的平静：“咱们？有过孩子？”

董思成点点头，把孕检下面的时间指给他看。郑在玹不敢看董思成的神色，他低下头再一次去看病历上的结论。上面写着“Omega在孕早期受到不知名病原体的系统感染，导致胎停育”，后面还有为了防止稽留流产[4]的手术建议，以及一个代表日后生育可能的百分数。

“为什么不告诉我？为什么我从来都不知道？”郑在玹攥紧了拳头。董思成的不告而别终于有了答案。他当时有多痛苦？生理上和心理上都遭受了不该有的折磨，郑在玹作为他的爱人却偏偏一直被蒙在鼓里。董思成不变的笑容表明了他的态度：说了也没用。

“所以你——”郑在玹说。他咬紧牙关，尝到口齿间的酸涩悔意；董思成做所有事的理由都和他脱不开关系。他再也不能理直气壮地谴责董思成，到头来只能把怒火和怨恨撒在自己头上。他气恼董思成不信任他，更气自己以前粗心大意、现在却无能为力。

“当然了，告诉你这些不是为了给我的决定开脱。我用了强制手段，也有我始料未及的不良后果。”董思成接着说，“郑在玹，你欠我的永远也还不完，但是我欠李家的也永远还不完。这个合同上写的是李泰容的名字，除了留给旭熙的部分我所有的身家都在这里。算是一些补偿。”

董思成轻飘飘转移了话题。郑在玹的心情却没有那么轻松，他很想质问董思成谈钱的目的，又害怕董思成是为了就此和他以及这件事里任何相关者彻底一刀两断。他不会承认，却确实无法再次承受完全失去和董思成的联系。

“我有一些条件。”董思成接着说。郑在玹急切地看向他，生怕他说要和郑在玹老死不相往来。没想到董思成的条件是绝不能牵连黄旭熙。

“他是个好孩子，他什么都不知道。”董思成说。郑在玹默默松了口气，却又为董思成对黄旭熙十足十的关照心下酸涩。

“我知道钱不能买来所有东西，李泰容可能根本不会接受。不接受的话你收下也行，好歹是我的心血。”董思成长叹一声，举起茶杯一饮而尽。

“这茶不好。”董思成评价道，他声音有些哑，“他们都是一根筋的人，我也是，我们都相信以眼还眼。我的命，就赔给他两个弟弟吧。”郑在玹花了几秒才明白董思成是什么意思，但这时董思成已经开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。他什么时候服的药？为什么非要做这样的选择？郑在玹不顾形象地跳到茶几另一面去接董思成摇摇欲坠的身体。他碰倒了自己那一侧的杯子，茶水溅到旁边的纸上。董思成的名字在水渍里模糊起来。

茶！是茶！

“哈——哈，道英哥猜得真准，他赌你不会喝我的茶。你不信任我，也不会起疑我会给自己下毒。”董思成疼得大口喘息。郑在玹伸手去抹董思成嘴里的血和眼角的泪，可是总也擦不完。郑在玹顾不上思考金道英的逻辑游戏[5]：郑在玹如他所愿赴了约，却依然对一切事后悔。很快董思成的气息微弱下去，他很小声地说“旭熙对不起”之后就闭上了眼睛。

郑在玹离开时每一步都走得很艰难，背后传来香港男孩绝望的哭喊，可是他没有心力去管。到现在他依然无可救药地嫉妒那个男孩，他得到了董思成的爱和信任，还有为他嚎啕大哭的机会。

郑在玹觉得自己会就此忘记如何流泪。

金廷祐几乎整晚都和李泰容在一起，听见外面郑在玹和人交谈才明白是金道英回来了。他为金道英不见的事情提心吊胆一整夜，然而金道英确实是平安回来了，他带回来的消息却喜忧参半。

李泰容得知两个弟弟出事之后失神了好一会，良久，他才移动到窗户边上。出乎金道英意料，李泰容没有显示丝毫不可置信；想到董思成提到的“正义”，他心下怅然，或许他们一家都知道这是他们迟早会面对的结局，只是这一天真的到来时他们才明白自己并未做好准备。这样真的值得么，金道英不敢深想，这个问题只有李泰容能回答。

雨已经停了，李泰容大口呼吸室外潮湿的空气。他的两只手都撑着窗沿，消瘦的肩胛骨痕迹从道服背后突兀地撑出来。直到金廷祐的手攀上他的手背时李泰容才意识到自己在颤抖，手心里被锋利的窗沿刻出几道红色的痕迹。金廷祐看起来非常担忧，李泰容想要挤出一个笑容，可是他做不到。

世间哀莫大于心死[6]。李泰容迫切地需要为他的痛苦悲伤不甘绝望找个出口。他一拳打在窗沿侧面的墙上，血肉撞出一声闷响，关节和骨骼也跟着颤抖，但是李泰容试不到物理上的疼。他又打了一拳，然后又一拳，直到他脱力地靠回墙上去，用双手捂住了脸。有鲜血混着墙上的灰尘从他的手臂上往下滑，但是他需要优先处理别的。他在哭。眼泪，很多眼泪，太多眼泪。李泰容压制不住哭声，他声嘶力竭，每一个音节都像是从他残存的生命里挤出来一样。

李泰容靠着墙慢慢滑到地上去，金廷祐和金道英一左一右上前来搀他。

“我现在不想看到你。”李泰容对金道英说。金道英点了点头，离开时他顺便叫走了郑在玹，从口袋里掏出董思成的邀请函给他。

他们两人的身影消失后李泰容任由金廷祐把他从地上拉起来带回房间去。他的脑袋被各种复杂的情绪塞满了。确实李敏亨和李东赫是因为金道英不打一声招呼就消失才先后出事，但是他明白他并不能将复杂的因果和巧合所导致的不良结果全部推给其中一环。他们是武馆长大的孩子，即使自我牺牲也要秉持正道的家训是他教给李敏亨和李东赫的；最终除了自己他谁都怪不了，只能选择清醒地痛苦下去。

金廷祐好不容易把李泰容哄睡，出门发现金道英送走郑在玹后就在原地站着。金廷祐冲他点点嘴角，金道英这才觉得嘴角的疼回来了。金廷祐搜罗医疗用品时金道英缓缓给他讲他们散步回来之后发生的事。金廷祐注意到金道英的语气近乎于忏悔，但他改变不了过去；那种无能为力的感觉久违地缠住了他，金廷祐垂着眼睛，决定专心处理金道英嘴角的伤口。

“嘶——”金道英嘴角吃痛，猛地向后躲。但是他无处可退，金廷祐一只手箍住了他的后颈，力气不重却也不能让他轻松逃脱。

“很快就好。”金廷祐另一只手还举着酒精棉花，一点点去擦金道英嘴角的裂口和徐英浩砸出来的一小片红肿。

“虽然可能只是我的猜想，但是思成他让李家人介入这件事可能不仅仅是因为他说的正义。泰容哥…他毕竟是个Omega。”金道英犹豫着考虑措辞。

“你是说他想撮合在玹哥和泰容哥吗？”金廷祐问，“可是他不是还很喜欢在玹哥吗？但是他确实也和那个香港孩子…”金廷祐露出困惑的神色，五官都挤在一起。金道英着迷地伸手去掐他的脸，金廷祐手里捏着酒精棉假装推搡。他们这样打闹了一会，但是李家的武馆此刻过于空旷，他们的笑声在空气里荡漾了两圈。他们不约而同安静下去。世间苦难并不相通，虽然这不代表为了铭记苦难他们就该永久告别快乐，但是当下他们短暂地忘记了一墙之隔失去至亲至爱的他们的朋友。

气氛诡异地安静下去，金廷祐举着酒精棉花不知所措。金道英叹了口气，揉揉他的头发算是无声的安慰，手并没有收回来。

“我不算很了解思成，但是我觉得他可能不太喜欢自己Omega的身份。他要的是和在玹完全平等的爱，很多时候却不得不受制于生理；在玹太照顾他了。他吃了生育的苦，能狠下心直接去把标记洗掉，大概就是想摆脱这种困境。”金道英说。然后他发现自己的手从刚才起就一直扣在金廷祐颈窝，金廷祐的脉搏在他手心里跳，有一点快。金道英觉得自己的耳朵尖开始发烫，但是金廷祐似乎没有察觉到他们的距离已经在危险范围以内。他把棉花丢了，又举起消炎药凑近了金道英的脸：“所以那些人偶都没有腺体之类的第二性别特征啊。”

“嗯，咳咳，嗯。”

“那么哥呢，哥怎么看待第二性别呢？比如喜欢Alpha的Beta和喜欢Beta的Alpha呢。”金廷祐问，眼睛一直跟着他手里沾消炎药的棉棒在金道英嘴角打转。金道英觉得自己的脸颊烧起来，金廷祐的眼神实在太无辜了。金道英支支吾吾好半天没有挤出个答案，金廷祐看起来很是不明所以：“比如敏亨和东赫——”

金道英几乎要松了口气。

“还有哥和我。”

金道英被自己的口水呛到了。

“哥不是说事情解决之后会和我谈谈吗，还是说我会错意了？”金廷祐丢掉棉棒，垂着眼帘没有再看金道英。

“不是…没有…”金道英支支吾吾起来，他的动作却比语言更坚决。他扶着金廷祐颈侧的手托起了金廷祐的脸颊，强迫他们对视。金廷祐的脸红红的，眼睛里有湿润着打转的光；这时他们都听到郑在玹回来的声音，但是金廷祐抢先一步消灭了他们的距离，在金道英脸颊留下一个蜻蜓点水的吻之后就撤开了。

金道英不知道自己是该憋笑还是该沮丧，尽管他们都明白现在还不是坦然表达心意的时候。金廷祐已经急匆匆起身去迎接郑在玹，金道英从后面追上他，握住了金廷祐的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 来自中世纪经院主义哲学家托马斯·阿奎纳的“双效原则（Principle of Double Effect）”，即符合伦理的手段也许会产生不良的副作用，但是以坏的手段永远无法达到好的结果。经院主义哲学直接继承了古希腊苏格拉底及学生的伦理观念，这个时期的哲学深受宗教影响，因此绝对强调行为正义。  
> [2] 这是罗曼·罗兰对米开朗基罗的评价，这里选择了傅雷翻译的版本。我觉得广为流传的“认识世界的真相后依然爱它”不是非常妥当，理由详见https://www.zhihu.com/question/22311625/answer/135980722。  
> [3] 德语，缪勒歌剧《冬之旅》的片段。上下文是“从前，我也有过三个太阳/最爱的两个已经不知去向/剩下那个你也走吧/我还是在黑暗中更自在”，翻译来自微博欧洲文学bot。  
> [4] 稽留流产是胚胎停止发育后两个月内尚未自然排出的情况。  
> [5] 《马戏团》里解释过的常见逻辑谬误：“如果不来，那么郑在玹会后悔”和“如果来，那么郑在玹不会后悔”并不互为充要条件。  
> [6] 出自《庄子·田子方》：“夫哀莫大于心死，而人死亦次之。”原意指最悲哀的莫过于人没有思想或者失去自由的思想，也比人死了还要悲哀；现在指最可悲的事莫过于麻木不仁。


End file.
